i dunno, any suggestions?
by trio
Summary: my first HP fanfic. go ahead and flame. i would tell you what happens, but i don't know for sure myself, and i don't want to spoil any surprises. i suck at summaries.


I  
  
trio: Hi people! this is my first HP fic, so flame all you want! Amunet, my fire demonESS will be very happy if you do!  
  
Amunet: *peace/victory sign and wink*  
  
trio: okay, the disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and I never will. Now that that's over with, I can say stuff! Hmmm...any and all sugar I consume will have an effect on this fic. That includes Mountain Dew Code Red, Pixy Stix, and Nutella. I might eventually pull characters out of the story to say stuff for me. Amunet likes Yami Yugi. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, even though I really want to.  
  
Amunet: well, he IS cute...  
  
trio: shut it. I am traumatized for life. *twitch* I'm gonna start the story now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name...well, I don't really have a name. I'm called a lot of things. Like 'brat' and 'whoever you are' and 'geek,' and my all-time favorite, 'you.' Where I can't exactly remember now, but I know it was in England. At my home in England, to be a bit more precise. Mum had died years before, and Dad had picked up these nasty habits of either drinking or smoking, sometimes both, all day long. He started beating me a few months ago.  
  
"Get over here, brat!" he would say, taking a nasty looking belt off of a hook on the wall. He kept it there so that I would have less time to get away when he wanted to pummel me. I would have no time to even think about moving when he would find me and whip me with that belt. He would stand there for hours thrashing me with that thing, and then leave me alone, bloody and scarred, on the floor. I would heal, and then it would start again.  
  
The odd thing was, I healed miraculously fast.  
  
Eventually, the thought crossed my mind to run away. I would have to abandon school, the only place I was safe from the drunken wrath of my father, to find further safety. I packed a few extra clothes, some food and water, and slipped silently out my window in the dead of night.  
  
The fences bothered me, but only to a certain degree. I dashed into a nearby wood, and I was off. Days passed, leaving me without food or water. I had been stupid enough to forget to bring money, directing me to the choices I had left: begging and stealing. When I made it to London, I got to my knees and begged. Everyone ignored me. I saw a family pass. The father was hugging his children, the mother embracing all. How I envied them...  
  
The day went by, and I resorted to stealing from complete strangers. Amazingly, I was not caught. I had managed to grab about £7 (1) from pockets and purses, all the while nearly invisible to passersby.  
  
Late into the night, I collapsed in a dark alley, exhausted. I could feel rain far off, probably near the ocean. I longed for that rain. The late July heat lulled me to sleep. Crickets chirped in the Dumpsters beside me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: well, that was...interesting. I know she doesn't really have a name yet, but she will in the next chapter!  
  
Amunet: you belong in the loony bin.  
  
trio: they're coming to take me away! I'm off to the funny farm!  
  
Amunet: you're CRAZY!  
  
trio: crazy? I was crazy once! They put me in a room. A ROUND room. A round RUBBER room. a round rubber room with rats. Rats? ROUND rats. Round RUBBER rats. Round rubber rats with wheels. Wheels? ROUND wheels. Round RUBBER wheels. Round rubber wheels that spin round and round and drive you CRAZY! *repeats*  
  
Amunet: Dear Ra, help her! *Mountain Dew Code Red and Pixy Stix fall from the sky, as well as a note*  
  
Note: Dear trio: please enjoy! You are funny when you are on a sugar-high. Sincerely, Ra.  
  
Amunet: THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF HELP I MEANT!  
  
trio: O_O SUGAR!!!!! *begins digging into the Code Red and Pixy Stix*  
  
Amunet: *sweatdrops* um...please review if you wanna find out what happens when our currently unnamed character wakes up!  
  
NOTES: seven British pounds, approximately equivalent to $10.50 in US currency in 1993. 


End file.
